worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Planes
Not to be confused with the Little Golden Book, the Big Golden Book, the soundtrack or the score. Planes is an upcoming spin-off of Cars, and the first film in the Planes trilogy. Pixar Animation Studios however will not be producing the film. Instead, it will be produced by DisneyToon Studios. It is set to be released theatrically on August 9, 2013. Plot Dusty Crophopper is a plane that dreams of being a legendary racer - but instead, he is crop dusting in the town of Propwash Junction. Every day, his best friend Chug helps him practice his flying. One day, after seeing a commercial for the Wings Around the Globe competition, Chug tells Dusty that he needs a flying coach in order to compete. So Dusty seeks help from the local flying instructor, Skipper, but he turns him down, saying that his hopes are much too high. Dusty still goes on to qualify for the competition, and does very well, much to the dislike of three planes standing by, watching him. In the first competition, Dusty meets many of his racing idols, including the British champion Bulldog, the Mexican star El Chupacabra, and the reigning champion, Ripslinger - who does not like Dusty. Ripslinger insults Dusty, telling him he is not built for racing, like most of the other competitors. During the first race, disaster strikes when Dusty gets caught in a storm, and plummets into the ocean. He is rescued by two fighter jets. During the next few races, Ripslinger and his sidekicks, Ned and Zed, continue to attempt to elimunate Dusty from the compeititon, but that doesn't work out when Dusty wins the final race. Production While Pixar isn't producing the film, John Lasseter will be one of the producers. On August 20, 2011 at the D23 Expo it was announced that Jon Cryer will be the voice of the main protagonist Dusty. However, Cryer dropped out of production and was replaced by Dane Cook. On February 27, 2013, the teaser trailer was re-released with dialogue from Cook instead of Cryer. A new promo video was released on May 16, 2013. James Seymour Brett was originally set to write the film's score but was replaced by Mark Mancina. DisneyToon is also working on a sequel, called Planes: Fire and Rescue. It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui the Planes series will be a trilogy. Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of the sequel. The sequel was originally titled with the "2", but on June 13, 2013, it was removed from the title. It was also announced to have a 3D theatrical release on July 18, 2014. Besides the Planes series, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received. John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding." Release The film was first announced to be released in direct-to-video on DVD and Blu-ray in the Spring of 2013. Disney subsequently pushed it back to Fall 2013, while it was confirmed it would have a theatrical release in Europe. It was finally set to be released theatrically on August 9, 2013, when it will be screened at the D23 Expo, a biennial convention for Disney fans. It will be released in the United Kingdom on August 16, 2013. The film had its premiere on August 2, 2013, at a special screening at the The Fly-In Theater at EAA AirVenture Oshkosh, an annual gathering of aviation enthusiasts in Oshkosh, Wisconsin. Rating Planes is rated PG by the MPAA "for some mild action and rude humor", making it the first film in the Cars franchise to get this rating. However, in the United Kingdom, the film has received a U rating by the BBFC. It is also DisneyToon's second movie to get a PG rating, after Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. Unlike America, Planes had received a lighter rating in other countries. In the United Kingdom, the film has received a U rating by the BBFC. In Ireland, the film is rated G. Characters *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *Ripslinger *El Chupacabra *Rochelle *Bulldog *Ishani *Ned and Zed *Leadbottom *Dottie *Chug *Bravo and Echo *Roper *Colin Cowling *LJH 86 Special *Arturo *Brent Mustangburger *Franz Fliegenhosen *Yorkie *Hector Vector *Dwight D. Flysenhower *Tractors Cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger *Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle *John Cleese as Bulldog *Priyanka Chopra as Ishani *Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom *Teri Hatcher as Dottie *Brad Garrett as Chug *Val Kilmer as Bravo *Anthony Edwards as Echo *Sinbad as Roper *Colin Cowherd as Colin Cowling *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger *Oliver Kalkofe as Franz Fliegenhosen Additional Voices *Grey DeLisle *Rob Paulsen Trivia *The Cars Toons episode Air Mater introduced elements of Planes, including Propwash Junction, and Skipper. Mater drops an allusion to Planes at the end of the short as he says that "They oughta make a whole movie about planes". *Planes takes on some of Pixar's traditions. Like both of the installments of the Cars franchise, it features reporters of the Racing Sports Network covering its sportive event. It also includes a cameo of John Ratzenberger, who has had a voicing role in all of Pixar films. *While the film is focusing on Planes, there are cars involved in the movie, and some can be seen in the stands of one of the races. *It's currently unknown whether or not if any aircraft from Cars will make a cameo appearance in this film. *This is the first DisneyToon film to be a sequel/spin-off to a Pixar film. *Planes was leaked online almost one month before its release. *On July 14, 2013, Disney Channel held a "Night of Flight" event, featuring sneak peeks at new characters from the movie, during it's "Night of Premieres" lineup, which included all new episodes of its programs. Goofs *In one of the stories in the World of Cars book, the Statue of Liberty is a Ford Model T, but in this film, it's a forklift. *The designs of the world landmarks (such as the Taj Mahal - ताज महल, and the Great Wall of China - 万里长城) do not resemble how they do in the credits at the end of Cars 2, as in that film, they were car-ified, but here they're plane-ified. Quotes *'El Chupacabra': Don't let anything distract you... gasps at Rochelle. She is like a sunrise after a lifetime of darkness! *'Dusty Crophopper': Or like fresh fertilizer on a field of dying grass... *'El Chupacabra': This is not your thing, my friend. *'Bulldog:' I owe you my life. *'Dusty Crophopper:' Are you crying? *'Bulldog:' I don't cry, I'm British! Gallery Posters PLANES FILM VertPoster 550 11.jpg|Theatrical poster PlanesTeaserPoster.png|Teaser Poster Poster-xlarge.jpg PlanesPoster1.jpg|International Poster Planes_Romanian_Poster.jpg|"Planes" poster in Romanian Planes-Poster-2u.jpg|UK Poster Planes-Flight-Stuff-Poster.jpg Come_Fly_With_Me.jpg A_Need_For_Speed.jpg Thy've_Got_Altitude_.jpg RU.jpg|Russian Poster Czech.jpg|Czech Poster (Letadla) Planes_Poster_3.jpg Japanese_p..jpg|Japanese Poster - プレーンズ (あの"カーズ"の世界が，大空に飛び出す!) Planes_900x6001.jpg Planes-poster-five-planes.jpg Luft-Hoheit.jpg|German Poster showing German Rochelle with El Chupacabra flying in Germany. Screenshots DisneyToon Studios Planes -From above the world of Cars.jpg|Planes: from above the world of Cars Japanese_.jpg|Japanese Title - プレーンズ A_pitty_as_seen_in_planes.jpg|Dusty gets ready to be launched planesdusty1.jpg El-Chupacabra-Disney-Planes-2.jpg Dusty and bulldog.png Ripslinger 1.png Ripslinger 2.png Planes11.png|El Chupacabra and Franz Planes-596.jpg Planes trailer1 hd.jpg Planes-vidcap.jpg Rgb_35-0_230-00_dts_v001-0035_300dpi_10x17.jpg|Dusty on the aircraft carrier 11-0_100-00_dts_v002-0043_300dpi_10x17.jpg|Dusty in the stands 00-5_095-00_dts_v002-0104_300dpi_10x17.jpg Ripslinger Planes.jpg 41-0_050-00_dts_v001-0059.jpg 13-0_020-00_dts_v003-0264.jpg 10-0_100-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg 08-3_620-00_dts_v002-0001.jpg 07-0_305-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg 01-3_010-00_dts_v001-0075.jpg Jswjkn.jpg|Aircraft carrier crew BrentMustangburgerPlanes.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h02m30s31.png Disney-Planes-Trailer-6-1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m44s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m43s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m17s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m48s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m50s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m13s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m21s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m37s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m31s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m37s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m46s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m22s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m23s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m35s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m23s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m14s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m29s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m35s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m05s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m16s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m10s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m54s102.png safe_image.jpg safe_image-1.jpg safe_image-2.jpg safe_image-3.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m38s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m28s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m38s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m32s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m35s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h16m05s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m34s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m49s72.png maxresdefault.jpg planes7.jpg~original.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m36s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m17s159.png Planes-Pixar_02-580x323.jpg Safe imagejpg.jpg Disney-planes-official-uk-trailer.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m13s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m24s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m36s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m41s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m20s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m54s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m29s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m10s46.png Timthumb.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h03m17s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m29s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m30s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m40s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m29s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m26s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m17s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m56s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m52s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m47s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m37s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m30s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h14m57s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h14m46s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h28m28s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m54s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m29s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m51s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m51s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m46s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m34s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m24s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h10m18s0.png Iioo.PNG Ishani1.PNG Ishani2.PNG Ishani3.PNG Ishani4.PNG Ishani5.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h21m22s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m03s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m12s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m18s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m47s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m52s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m03s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m07s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m52s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m02s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m30s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m34s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m39s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m18s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m30s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m59s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h26m25s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h26m37s54.png Hqdefault.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m10s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m25s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m34s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m39s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m46s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m55s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m22s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m46s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m57s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m59s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m11s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m17s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m22s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m27s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m24s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m26s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m42s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m45s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m48s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m50s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m09s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m12s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m22s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m33s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m04s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m09s27.png NavalDusty.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m32s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m36s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m42s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m59s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m06s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m42s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m46s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m54s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h28m18s118.png Brent_Mustangburger Planes.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m54s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m59s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h06m02s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m00s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m23s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m29s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m37s38.png Disneys-Planes.jpg Character Images DustyCrophopper.jpg BravoAndEcho.jpg Skipper.jpg Leadbottom.jpg Dottie.jpg Chug.jpg Ripslinger.jpg NedAndZed.jpg ElChupacabra.jpg Rochelle.jpg Bulldog.jpg Ishani.jpg Roper.jpg ColinCowling.jpg 989651-disney-planes.jpg|Australian Rochelle Storyboards Planes_Storyboard_-_Robb_Pratt.png Planes_Storyboard_-_Robb_Pratt_-_2.png Planes_-_SQ_43.png Videos Disney's Planes - Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Disney's Planes - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek Disney's Planes Takes Flight|Test footage Disney's Planes - Trailer 2|US Trailer Disney's Planes New Official Trailer Disney HD|UK Trailer Disney's Planes Movie Spot|TV Spot 1 Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9|TV Spot 2 Disney Planes Trailer (Wreck-It Ralph DVD)|Trailer shown only on the Wreck-It Ralph DVD (Old Jon Cryer voice) Disney's Planes - American Airlines Exclusive Trailer|American Airlines Exclusive Trailer "Something's Different About American" featuring Disney's Planes|"Something's Different About American" commercial Disney's Planes - Meet Dusty|Meet Dusty Disney's Planes - Meet El Chupacabra|Meet El Chupacabra Meet Ishani - Disney's Planes|Meet Ishani Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9 TV Spot 2|TV Spot 3 Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9!|TV Spot 4 Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9! TV Spot 5|TV Spot 5 Planes trailer - Disney - Only at the Movies September 2013 HD|Australian trailer Disney's Planes clip Bulldog is shamed by El Chupacabra HD|Bulldog is shamed by El Chupacabra clip Disney's Planes Teri Hatcher attends OFFICIAL Special Screening Disney HD|Teri Hatcher attends OFFICIAL Special Screening Meet Ripslinger - Disney's Planes|Meet Ripslinger Disney's Planes "Strut Jetstream" Clip|Strut Jetstream clip Disney's Planes - "Meet The Racers"|Meet the Racers Disney's Planes - "Dusty Meets El Chupacabra"|Dusty meets El Chupacabra clip Disney's Planes "El Chupacabra Meets Rochelle" Clip|El Chupacabra Meets Rochelle External link *Official Website *‘Planes’ Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) *Propwash Junction Patch Category:Movies